bradfordnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
GoldenGirl
GoldenGirl by Micol Ostow is the first book in the Bradford Novels series. It was originally published in paperback in 2009. It is a young adult novel about Spencer Grace Kelly, a wealthy student at Bradford Preparatory School on Philadelphia's Main Line. The story is told through Spencer's private blogs, other students' posts on the school's public Bradford Blog, instant messages, e-mails, status updates, and text messages. Plot summary Paige Andrews, Spencer Grace Kelly, and Madison Takahashi have it all: the looks, the connections, the money, the boys. As the daughters of three of the most prestigious families on Philadelphia's Main Line (read: old money, and lots of it) and the ruling juniors at Bradford Prep, nothing can stand in their way....except, perhaps, their own dark secrets. When an old frenemy from Paige's hidden past shows up at Bradford and plays nice—too nice—Paige is desperate to smother the threat. How far will she go to silence the truth? thumb|300px|right300px|right Character Blogs In addition to the story told within the book, The Bradford Novels are integrated with many online character blogs. These blogs give different perspectives on events within the books; offer insights into secondary characters; and share characters' favorite news stories, viral videos, songs, photos, etc. All That Glitters The blog of Spencer Grace Kelly. Prêt-a-Party Madison Takahashi's blog, which features her red carpet fashion reviews, and posts about her favorite things. Out of Africa Jeremy Brown's tumblelog.which mainly has short posts about current events, music, photos, and videos he likes. High and Mighty The blog of wannabe Kaylen Turner, who reports on major happenings at Bradford Prep. The Cat's Out of the Bag A gossipy blog that reports all of the latest Bradford scandals and blind items, run by Toni_the_Tigress. Moore or Less Blog run by Joanna Moore, a minion of Trish Harlowe, Spencer Grace Kelly's field hockey nemesis. My Life in Three Acts A tumblelog run by Kiara White, C.J.'s younger sister who recently transfered to Bradford from an arts school in New York City. Bradford Websites The Bradford Novels have an extensive collection of websites that tie into the places and people mentioned in the books. Bradford Prep Website of Bradford Preparatory School on Philadelphia's Main Line, which includes information about the school, current school events, and the BradfordWeb—a password-protected area containing students' personal webpages. Bar Fetish An Atlantic City nightclub in the Oceana Casino, owned by Dalton Richmond's father. The Bradford characters attend the club's opening in GoldenGirl. Kenzo Takahashi Restaurants The restaurant group owned by Madison Takahashi's father,a world-renowned chef. Oceana Casino The Atlantic City casino owned by Dalton Richmond's father; home to the Bar Fetish nightclub. Richmond Resort Group The resort development company owned by Dalton Richmond's father. Ryder Jared Official Site The official website of A-list actor Ryder Jared, the ex-boyfriend of Regan Stanford. Saketini An Asian-themed martini lounge in Old City Philadelphia owned by Madison Takahashi's father. Smooch A frozen dessert cafe on the Main Line. Soirée Restaurant A French-Asian fusion restaurant on the Main Line, owned by Madison Takahashi's father. Zephyr Centre The Caribbean rehab facilility Regan Stanford attended. Editions References External Links The Bradford Novels official website The Bradford Novels blog Micol Ostow's website FlirtyGirl Productions Simon Pulse See also